


Dressing up

by servantofclio



Series: Aderyn Hawke [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke requires a little assistance getting dressed at Chateau Haine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loquaciousquark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loquaciousquark/gifts).



> From a prompt on tumblr quite some time back.

When she heard the knock at the door, Hawke shouted, “Go away, Tallis!” The elven woman had offered to help her wash up earlier, and in truth Hawke was filthy enough with wyvern… gunk that help might have been of use, but she simply didn’t trust Tallis enough.

She was clean now, at least, though she knew she’d taken a while at it, and was briskly toweling her hair dry. She wouldn’t be too late for the feast. Much.

A throat cleared on the other side of the door. “I am not Tallis.”

“Oh.” Impulsively, Hawke reached to smooth down her damp, unruly hair. It didn’t matter, of course, Fenris had seen her in much worse state before, but she couldn’t help herself.

“May I come in?”

“I…” Hawke was wearing her chemise, but she couldn’t stop a flush from rising to her cheeks. “Yes, of course.”

Once she’d let him in, she knew she was blushing harder, too aware of the way the chemise clung to her body and the massive bed with its velvet hangings. “I’m… afraid we haven’t much time…”

“I am aware,” Fenris said gravely, fully cleaned up himself. “Since she believed her presence to be unwelcome, Tallis asked me to come assist you.”

“Oh.” Hawke’s gaze fell on her Tallis-approved Orlesian-style attire. “I really can dress myself.”

He shrugged. “In the interests of timeliness only, Hawke.”

She sighed and squeezed out the length of her hair once more with the towel. “Fine, then.”

It was damnably distracting, though, having Fenris help her on with the various layers of clothing. He took off his gauntlets to do it, of course, because they didn’t want holes in everything, and his hands were warm, even through the thickest layers of fine fabric. Hawke couldn’t help the occasional shiver or squirm, especially when his fingers grazed the bare skin or her wrist or her neck.

Finally she was finished, everything from chemise to jacket and shoes in place. Fenris remained behind her as she gazed into the mirror, trying to arrange her hair, and she caught the tiniest quirk of the corner of his mouth. “You’re enjoying this,” she said accusingly.

“It has its amusements,” Fenris returned.

Hawke huffed. “Oh? I would have thought you’d sooner have it off.”

He leaned forward far enough to murmur into her ear, “Perhaps later.”

Hawke shivered all over, scowled at him, and tied off her dark hair with a jerk. Not elegant at all, but it would have to do. “Later,” she promised, as she turned from the mirror toward the door.


End file.
